


I Love You, Simon Lewis

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Peace, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: This is a story of friendship and Love and the importance of having a safe place.OrThe one where Simon is Jace's safe place.





	I Love You, Simon Lewis

Simon was saying something in that spastic and animated way of his and Jace chuckled even though he couldn’t hear what he was saying.

He had left Angie’s place furious because she had insinuated that he was cheating on her. With Simon no less.

Bullshit.

Simon was his best friend in the whole world. If it hadn’t been for Simon, he wouldn’t be where he was. And Angie had the audacity to say that his dependency on Simon was unhealthy.

Dependency?

Unhealthy?

_“Jace, best friends do not cuddle.” Angie yelled. “You can’t even spend the night with me because; according to you, you ‘sleep better when he’s close’. That is not a best friend, that’s a boyfriend.”_

Jace rolled his eyes. She was just jealous because she knew she could never be as important to him as Simon was.

Simon was his best friend, his savior and his peace. He and Simon were a packaged deal. Anyone who didn’t like it could eat his dust.

Unhealthy dependency.

Ha!

***

_He had no idea how long he sat, staring at the water below. All it would take was a tiny push and he’d fall into the icy depths._

_He was tired. He could feel the bruises forming all over his body from his father’s drunken rage. If he jumped now, no one would miss him._

_There was no one._

_“Hey?” he flinched at the voice. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, man.”_

_He turned dull eyes to the boy standing behind him. He had huge glasses on his face and his brown hair peeked from under his hoodie. He had a guitar case strapped to his back. He looked worried._

_“Jace? Jace Wayland?” he asked. Jace raised an eyebrow. How did this kid know his name?_

_“You’re in some of my classes.” The boy said, as if reading his mind. “We were paired together for Chemistry?”_

_Jace vaguely remembered that, but he didn’t know who he was paired up with. It didn’t matter though. After tonight, this kid would get another partner._

_“Uh, I know it seems bad now, but you don’t want to do that.” The kid was still talking. “High School sucks, I know. Being a teenager blows even worse and sometimes I want to take a flying leap off this bridge myself, but then I think of all the stuff I wouldn’t get to do, you know?”_

_Jace gave him a look. Was this kid for real?_

_“Like pizza.” The boy grinned. “I can’t imagine not having pizza. Ever. Plus I haven’t even had my first kiss yet. I wouldn’t want to die before that happens, you know? Although, I’m sure that won’t happen for a while.” He laughed. “I also still have to get back at Becks for dyeing my pair purple, that one time. So there’s so much to do before…before this. Don’t you think?”_

_“I have had my first kiss.” Jace found himself saying._

_“Of course, you have.” The kid chuckled. “I mean, look at you, you’re hot.”_

_Jace sighed. “I guess.” The kid moved closer to him._

_“Don’t do this, Jace.” He said softly. “I promise it would get better.” He paused. “Plus, if you die, we’ll probably fail. You don’t want to fail, do you?”_

_Jace laughed out loud. This kid was insane. Jace looked down and saw the boy holding out his hand to pull him back to solid ground._

_“We can go home and I’ll get my mom to make dinner.” The kid was saying. “What do you like? I can ask her to make it for you.”_

_“It’s almost midnight.” Jace said, reaching for the boy’s hand and climbing over the railing. “I’m sure your mom is asleep.”_

_The kid shrugged. “So? She’s a mom. She has to do what I want so I don’t end up like Becks.” In a mock whisper, he said. “Becks is troubled.”_

_Jace laughed again. What was it about this kid? He was…entertaining. “OK, but only because I don’t want you to fail.”_

_The boy grinned. “Awesome. Let’s go.” Still holding his hand, the boy tightened his grip and pulled him, as if he was afraid that Jace would go back and jump._

_***_

Jace smiled when Simon looked up and saw him. He loved making Simon smile like that. Whenever, Simon was happy, he was happy.

Ever since the night Simon saved his life, Jace swore to himself to keep his friend smiling.

“Hey babe…” Simon called and Jace rolled his eyes at the pet name. “Is Angie OK?” he asked, when Jace sat down.

Jace looked at the other two people in the booth with Simon. Leah and Lee Scott. Better known as the Loony Twins. They were brother and sister, twins and were almost as insane as Simon. They both had purple hair and intense green eyes. And they were identical, creepily so. Very few people could tell them apart. Well, unless you weren’t really looking. Leah had giant boobs, so there was that.

“Angie and I broke up.” Jace said, his anger at his ex- girlfriend forgotten as he sat down next to Simon. “She was being unreasonable.”

“Lemme guess.” Lee said. “Simon?”

Jace laughed. “She said I had an unhealthy dependency on Simon.” Jace said laughing. Simon snorted.

“Did you tell her we were just best friends?” Simon asked.

“I did.” Jace said. “I think she was mad ‘cos I didn’t want to go with her to spend the weekend at her folk’s place.”

“Why didn’t you go?” Leah asked.

“Jace has trouble falling asleep.” Simon replied. “And since he refuses to get a body pillow…”

“Those things are unnatural.” Jace muttered.

“…and he likes to cuddle, I’m his pillow.” Simon finished, ruffling Jace’s hair.

“Are you sure you guys aren’t dating?” Lee asked, looking from Simon to Jace. His sister smacked him.

“You and I still cuddle.”

“Yeah, but you are my sister.” Lee said. “They’re…”

“Best friends.” Simon said, laughing. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for this guy here.”

“Aww, sweetie.” Jace grinned and kissed Simon’s forehead.

***

_Simon looked up as Jace climbing in through his window with a backpack._

_“Hey,” Simon stood up from his desk. “One day, you’re going to break your neck climbing up here. I told you to text me.”_

_“Didn’t want Elaine seeing me like this.” Jace muttered. Simon gasped as he saw his face. “It’s fine, doesn’t hurt much.”_

_“Dude, you should say something.” Simon said; pulling him to sit on the bed. Jace knew he looked like shit. His head was pounding and he felt dizzy._

_“If I do, he’ll know.” Jace muttered. “Then he’ll kill me.”_

_“You know I won’t let that happen.” Simon said, sitting next to him._

_“No offense, Lewis, but my Dad would eat you for breakfast.” Jace said, smiling. “I’ll be fine. I promise.”_

_He felt Simon stare at him for a while, before sighing. “Fine. Let me get some ice for that. Are you hungry?”_

_“Not really.” Jace said, kicking off his shoes and climbing into Simon’s bed. “But that doesn’t mean anything to you, does it?”_

_Simon grinned. “So pizza?”_

_Later that night, Jace sat up with a gasp. He was covered in sweat and was trying to catch his breath. It was that same dream. His dad had walked into his room and Simon had tried to protect him. Instead, his father had knocked Simon down and kept kicking him. Jace had tried to scream but nothing came out and his body was frozen._

_He covered his mouth as a sob tore from his throat. He felt Simon shift beside him. “Hey, you OK?”_

_Jace couldn’t reply. He just sat there shaking. Simon turned on the bedside lamp and put on his glasses. “Jace?”_

_Jace shook his head. “I-I…” he tried to talk; the nightmare still vivid in his mind. To his surprise, Simon wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him._

_“It’s OK…” Simon whispered_

_After a few minutes, Jace felt himself calm down. His head was on Simon’s shoulder and his arms were wrapped around Simon’s waist. He heard Simon humming…_

_“Superman? Really?” Jace pulled away. Simon rolled his eyes, but he was grinning._

_“It worked, didn’t it?”_

_Jace shrugged. Simon yawned and he felt guilty for keeping him up._

_“I’m sorry for waking you up.” He said, sheepishly. Simon shook his head and lay down, pulling Jace down with him._

_“I’m here for you, remember?” Simon said. “I got you. Now, sleep. We have Ms. Loss’s pop quiz in third period, remember?”_

_Jace lay down and felt Simon pull him close; his chin on his head. Jace felt Simon turn off the light and sigh. “Now, you can sleep. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”_

_***_

“Let me guess, Simon?” Alec asked when they met up at Magnus’s loft for dinner.

“She said I have an unhealthy dependency on him.” Jace said. “Can you believe that shit?”

“You kinda do.” Alec said. “Back me up here, Magnus.”

“Jace and Simon are a packaged deal.” Magnus said, simply. “Everyone knows that.”

“See?” Jace said smugly. “I do not have an unhealthy anything on Simon. He’s my best friend.”

“Jace, you guys cuddle, wear each other’s clothes, you can’t sleep unless he’s near; fuck, you snuck out of the house all through senior year to sleep over at his place.” Alec said exasperatedly.

“Well, I couldn’t sneak him into the house, now could I?” Jace argued. “Mayrse wouldn’t allow it.”

“I give up.” Alec said.

Magnus laughed. “Jace, I think what Alexander is saying is that you and Simon are already so close. Too close, for some people. Not me though. I think it’s adorable.”

“Please, I’m a grown man.” Jace said. “I don’t do adorable.”

“Honey, I’m home!” Simon called out. Jace grinned. “In here, babe!”

He looked at Magnus and Alec. “What?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “You are so whipped.”

“No I’m not.”

***

_“Jace?”_

_He heard Simon’s groggy voice as he climbed into his bedroom. “Hey.” He whispered._

_He saw Simon sit up and rub his eyes as he turned on the lamp. “What are you doing here?”_

_Jace froze and looked down, guiltily. It had been almost a month since he had come over to Simon’s. Since his dad had been arrested and he moved in with the Lightwoods._

_“I-I…missed you.” Jace said in a small voice. “And-And, I’m sorry.”_

_When his father had beaten Simon within an inch of his life and had almost killed him for ‘taking his boy away’; Jace had finally stood up to him and the rest was history. But Jace felt guilty when Simon was in the Hospital. If he hadn’t asked called Simon to come and get him, his dad wouldn’t have…_

_“You are an idiot, Wayland.” Simon said._

_“I know.”_

_“I woke up and you weren’t there.” Simon said, angrily. “You ignored my calls and texts. I didn’t know anything. Even mom didn’t know anything. Or she didn’t want to tell me. I thought we were friends.”_

_“I’m sorry.” Jace whispered. “He-He hurt you and it was my fault.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about?” Simon asked. “How is it your fault?”_

_“If-If I hadn’t called you…”_

_“Dude, you are my best friend.” Simon snapped. “I would do anything for you. And I told you before I would always have your back. Did you think I was joking?”_

_“I-uh-Well…”_

_“All I heard was that he had been arrested.” Simon said. “I didn’t know what happened. I thought they had taken-taken you away. And you didn’t call me b-back.”_

_“I’m so sorry, Simon.” Jace said. “I thought if I stayed away from you, you’d be safe.”_

_“What are you doing here then?”_

_“I missed you.” Jace said. “So much. My new family tries, but…”_

_“New family?” Simon asked; his tone curious. “Where? Who?”_

_“Friends of my mom. The Lightwoods.”_

_“Lightwoods?” Simon’s anger evaporated. “As in Isabelle Lightwood?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Dude, she’s hot!”_

_“Really?” Jace frowned. “She doesn’t seem like your type.”_

_“Bro, Izzy Lightwood is everyone’s type.”_ _Simon giggled. Anger forgotten, he looked down at Jace’s backpack. “Are you staying over tonight?”_

_Jace smiled. “Yeah. I snuck out. Izzy said she’d cover for me.”_

_Simon grinned. “Cool!”_

_When Jace was finally in bed, next to Simon, he suddenly leaned and squeezed Simon in a hug. “I really missed you, man.”_

_Simon hugged him back. “I missed you too. Don’t ever do that to me again.”_

_As Jace was falling asleep; quicker and easier than he had in weeks he heard Simon murmur. “Dude, could you put in a good word for me with Izzy Lightwood?”_

_“Go to sleep, Lewis.” Jace said sleepily. He felt his friend’s arm wrap around his waist and his breath at the back of his neck as he fell deeply into sleep._

_***_

“Yeah, we broke up.” He said. “No, we are not getting back together.”

Izzy shrugged. “I’m cool with that.” Jace squinted at her. She laughed. “Chill, I am cool with that. She has always been a whiny little bitch. Bitching about how Simon always comes first and how Simon was able to calm you down and how Simon is always there.”

Jace grinned. Simon had always been there. Like the time, he had a bad allergic reaction after kissing Angie. It turned out that she had been eating peanuts and Jace was allergic. Angie had panicked and all Simon came to the rescue.

Or the time, Jace had a panic attack when he had heard his father was getting out of jail. Simon was in class and Jace was with Angie in the apartment he and Simon lived in. All Jace could remember was that Angie was screaming at him, then he heard Simon’s voice.

“Earth to Jace…” Izzy snapped her fingers in his face.

“Yeah, sorry.” Jace blushed. “I was just remembering.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Izzy asked softly. “You guys have been together for so long, it would be stupid not to date at this point.”

Jace shook his head. “Simon is my best friend. I don’t need to date him.”

“Remember back in high school when I punched him in the nose?”

Jace scowled. “And I didn’t speak to you for almost two weeks. I still don’t know why you did that.”

“I thought he was leading you on.” Izzy said. “I mean, it was obvious to anyone that you loved him, but he was hitting on me.”

“Of course I love him.” Jace said. “And I was the one who gave him the go ahead to talk to you. Do you know what I had to do to get him to forgive me?”

“Well, in my defense…” Izzy laughed. “That was a long time ago. And I’m sorry. How was I supposed to know you guys weren’t dating? You snuck out every night to sleepover at his place.”

“So?” Jace asked, dryly. “I sleep better when he’s around. He’s my…”

“Yeah, yeah…he’s your best friend.” Izzy said dismissively. “But are you sure that’s all you want?”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought after that New Year’s Eve party…when…” Izzy cut herself short. “Never mind, he’s your best friend. As long as you’re happy. You are happy, aren’t you?”

Jace frowned at his sister. “Of course I’m happy. Simon is the best.”

Izzy shook her head and left, muttering in Spanish.

“I have no idea what you are saying, you know?” Jace called after her.

“She’s probably cursing you out.” Simon said, coming behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind. “What did you do this time?”

“I told her you’re the best.”

“Aww, babe…”

***

_“I thought Elaine was going to explode.” Jace giggled drunkenly. Simon slumped next to him on the floor of his bedroom; their backs against the bed._

_It was the night of their graduation and they were both drunk out of their minds. They both tried to sneak in at 3AM in the morning but Simon’s mom was waiting for them._

_“I can’t believe you groveled so she wouldn’t send me home.” Jace laughed. “If that isn’t love, I don’t know what is.”_

_“I love you, man.” Simon slurred, leaning his head on Jace’s shoulder. “I really, really do.”_

_Jace grinned “I love you too.” He turned and placed a sloppy, awkward kiss on Simon’s forehead. “I really, really, really do.”_

_“Why do you always turn every-everything into a competition?” Simon hiccupped._

_“Gotta keep you on your toes, Lewis.” Jace joked. When Simon didn’t respond, Jace turned to look at him and saw that his friend was asleep._

_Somehow, in the middle of the night they had migrated to the bed and when Jace woke up, he was alone. He heard Simon talking to his sister just outside his room._

_“…your voice down?! Jace is still asleep.”_

_“When are you going to introduce him as your boyfriend?” Rebecca teased._

_“Jace isn’t my boyfriend.” Simon said, his voice getting louder as he got closer to his room. “He’s my best friend.”_

_“But don’t you want more?”_

_***_

“Dude, are you sure you’re OK?” Simon asked later that night when they got home. “About Angie. I knew you really liked her.”

“I’m fine.” Jace said. “She was a little shrill. Plus she called you a home wrecker.”

“What the-Really?” Simon was quiet. “Wow.”

“Which is really stupid.” Jace said quickly. “If anyone wrecked anything, it’s her.”  She had come on to him a year ago at Simon’s surprise birthday party. She was pretty, he was horny. One thing led to another and they were together for almost a year.

“I can’t help feeling guilty, you know?” Simon said as he sat down on their couch, picking up the remote. “If it wasn’t for me, you and her would still be together.”

“And I’d probably be dead.” Jace said; dropping onto the couch and placing his head on Simon’s lap. “You know, she still tried to feed me macadamian nuts a few weeks ago? I need you, man. And if any girlfriends can’t see that, then that’s their problem.”

“But…But, what if you want to get married someday?” Simon asked. “And your…wife decides that you have to leave New York?”

“I’ll never leave you.” Jace said, looking up at Simon. “And as for getting married, that’s still a million years away. Let’s not talk about that now.”

Simon turned on the TV, and while he was channel surfing, his other hand was playing with Jace’s hair. Jace hummed contentedly as he dozed.

He couldn’t imagine life without Simon in it. Whenever he was with his best friend, everything sort of went away. There was this calm that came with Simon just being around him. Ever since the night Simon saved him from himself, he had unconsciously become dependent on the other boy. Simon had taken care of him, sometimes at his own detriment. Like the time, Simon skipped a whole day of school just so he could stay home and take care of him when he was sick. Or the time, Simon drove him all the way to New Jersey to see some chick he had a thing for.

“Hey Si?” Jace said. “What do you want?”

“What do you mean?” Simon asked distractedly.

“I mean; you have basically taken care of me for almost eleven years and you’ve never let me take care of you.”

“That’s because I’m perfect.” Simon joked.

“Be serious.” Jace said. “How come I don’t know who you’re dating? You do date, don’t you?”

Simon laughed and pulled his hair, causing Jace to suck in a breath. “I have only dated one person,you know that. Why are you asking?”

“Well, you always have time for me.” Jace said. “Not that I’m complaining, but why?”

“Why not?” Simon said, his eyes on the TV.

“Izzy said…”

“I know what Izzy said.” Simon said shortly. Jace sat up ad looked at him curiously. “I also know what Magnus said and Alec and Clary, Christ, even Becks. But even if I…dude, you are my best friend and I love you. I love being there for you.”

“But what about you?” Jace pressed. “What if you meet someone and they tell you to get rid of me? Or you-you out grow me?”

Simon gave him the stink eye. “I could never outgrow you. And nobody can tell me to ditch you.”

“Simon…” Jace whined. “Talk to me…why me?”

“Because I love you, idiot.” Simon grinned.

***

_“How are you, son?” Michael Wayland asked. Jace gave a strained smile and nodded._

_“I-I’m good.” He mumbled and looked out of the window. Simon was leaning against the car, smoking and looking down on his phone._

_His father was still living in their old house. A few months after he was out of jail, he had reached out to Jace and asked if he could see him. By then, Jace had changed his surname to Lightwood._

_“How’s your little friend, Samson?” his father asked._

_“Simon.”_

_“Oh yeah.” His dad chuckled. “That kid is something. He’s got fire.”_

_“He is something.” Jace said._

_“I always thought he was your boyfriend.” His father mused. “I mean, you two were always together. I hated him.”_

_“I remember.” Jace muttered._

_“He was there for you when I wasn’t.” his father continued. “I mean, he stood up to me that night even though he was terrified.”_

_Jace smiled._

_“Then you fought back.” Michael continued. “Because of him. It was…just, wow.”_

_“Then you beat him up and almost killed him.” Jace said dryly. “He doesn’t like to come here. He just drives me here and waits outside till I’m done.”_

_“Why won’t you drive here?”_

_“I hate driving.” Jace said._

_“And Simon drives you here every week to see your old man. Michael laughed. “A man he hates. He waits outside a house that scares him. Why do you think that is, son?”_

_“He’s my best friend.” Jace said._

_“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.” Michael looked out of the window and saw Simon. “For what it’s worth, I’m happy you have someone.”_

_***_

“Simon?”

“Jace…”Simon whined. “I am tired.”

“What would you say if I said I wanted to-to take this to the next level?” Jace asked. "I mean,  you and me."

Simon froze. His arm around Jace moved away and Jace shivered slightly. “Is this about Izzy teasing you about us?”

“No.” Jace said, sitting up and looking at Simon who watched him owlishly. “I was just thinking. You and I have been friends for more than ten years and you know me better than anyone else. Even better than my dad. So why not?”

“For one, you are straight.” Simon said. “And as much as I love you, dude, I would kick your ass if you used me to test out some theory.”

“So what if I’m straight?” Jace argued. “I…”

“Jace…I refuse to be your rebound.” Simon said. “It doesn’t matter if I’m in love with you or not, I like what we have.”

“You-You are in love with me?” Jace asked. Simon turned away quickly and faked a yawn.

“Go to bed, Jace.” Simon muttered.

Jace lay down on his side, his eyes on his friend’s back as he thought about what Simon said. After a few minutes, Simon sighed and turned to face him. “It’s no big deal, Jace. What we have is solid. Why spoil it?”

“How long?” Jace asked.

“What does it matter?” Simon asked. “Like I said it’s not a big-.”

“How long, Simon?”

Simon got out of bed and fumbled in the dark for his sweatpants and glasses. Jace watched as he left the room. He jumped out after him. “Simon…”

“Don’t, Jace…” Simon said, going into his own room. Jace saw him pick up his keys and wallet. “I can’t do this now."

“Tough shit.” Jace said, standing in the doorway, blocking Simon’s exit. “Talk to me. Please.”

Simon glared at him. “Jace…I-I can’t…I don’t want to-to…why won’t you let it go? Is this because of Angie? Dude, she’s just one girl. You are hot enough to get another one just like that.” He snapped his fingers. “But…”

“Forget Angie.” Jace snapped. “How long have you been in love with me? And why didn’t you say anything?”

“I say it all the time.” Simon murmured. “You just didn’t know.”

“But…”

“Yeah.” Simon said. “I have loved you since high school. At first I thought it was just because I finally had a friend or-or that you seemed to want me around.”

Jace sighed. “Simon…you are my-my…family. Not Alec, not Izzy. You. If it wasn’t for you, I’d just be another statistic. But you saved me. And I-I can’t live without you. I don’t want to live without you. Where else would I find someone who’ll make sure I eat or who’ll carry extra epi-pens around just in case I eat nuts? Who would get into a fight with Alec for me? And who would hold me when I have a nightmare?

“Simon, nobody gives a damn about me the way you do. I don’t have to pretend to be this big bad pretty boy. With you, I am myself.”

Simon blinked at him, his eyes surprisingly shiny.

“Simon, I love you.” Jace said; walking closer to him. “Maybe I’m straight. Maybe I’m not. But…”

“Jace, please…” Simon’s broken voice interrupted him. “Don’t do this to me.”

“Nobody gets me like you do.” Jace said. “And I know that I’m not afraid to be myself with you. It’s been ten years. Give me a chance.”

“You don’t…” Simon cleared his throat. “How do you know you aren’t just grateful? What if you don’t love me that way?”

Jace moved until he was standing in front of Simon. As he reached for Simon, he realized that his hands were shaking. Simon stared at him, eyes wide behind his glasses. “Jace…”

“You talk too much.” Jace said before leaning to kiss him. Simon gasped against his lips and Jace deepened the kiss. He hadn’t actually thought about it, it just felt…right. He cupped his jaw and licked into Simon’s mouth. He felt, rather than heard Simon moan. Simon wrapped one hand around his wrist and he gripped Jace’s shirt in the other.

When he pulled away, Simon blinked up at him slowly, looking dazed. “O-OK.” He breathes and leans his forehead on Jace’s shoulder. “OK.” He murmurs.

***

_Ten._

_Nine_

_Eight_

_Jace had his arm around Simon. Actually, Simon was holding him up. He was hammered. And when he was this drunk, Simon usually tried to get him home before he made a fool of himself. But it was Magnus’s New Year’s Eve party and the ball was about to drop._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_“I love you, Simon Lewis.” He slurred in Simon’s ear. Simon giggled and rolled his eyes at him._

_“I love you too, Jace Wayland."_

_Three._

_Two._

_Jace looked down at a flushed and happy Simon. He looked at Jace and the grin dimmed. He leaned closer to Jace…_

_One!_

_In the midst of screams of ‘Happy New Year_ ’ _filled the house, Jace leaned closer and pressed his lips on Simon’s in a soft kiss._

_Simon looked at him with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. “Wha-?”_

_“Happy New Year, Lewis.” Jace said and winked. Simon rolled his eyes and tugged._

_“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Simon said, pulling him._

_Later in the day, when he opened his eyes he saw Simon staring at him curiously. “Hey.”_

_Jace sat up gingerly. “Hey.” his mouth felt gross and his head was pounding. “How much did I drink last night?”_

_Simon laughed. “A lot. I had to drag you to bed.” He stared at Jace deeply. “What do you remember?”_

_“Not much…” Jace said, holding his head in his hand. “Did I get that New Year’s kiss?”_

_“Yeah.” Simon said, softly with a hint of…something in his voice. “You did.”_

_Jace looked up and Simon shoved a glass of water and aspirin in his hands. “I, uh, I’ll see what Magnus and Alec are making for breakfast.”_

_Jace frowned as Simon practically fled from the room._

_***_

“How long?” Jace asked again.

Simon sighed. “Jesus, Jace!” he looked up at Jace. “What does it matter?”

“I need to make up for lost time.” Jace said, his hands rubbing up and down Simon’s arms.

“You don’t need to do that.” Simon said. “I knew I liked you that night we met. But it was when you were giving Izzy the silent treatment for almost breaking my nose and when you went with everything I said so I’d forgive you that I knew for sure.”

“I’m sorry.” Jace said, hugging him. “I didn’t know.”

“I hid it pretty well.” Simon said. “Rapha told me to tell you. In fact that was why we broke up. Not because of you, but because I was a coward.”

“I never liked that guy.” Jace muttered.

Simon laughed and dropped his keys and wallet. “Back to bed?”

Jace nodded and pulled Simon back to his bedroom. Simon looked at his bed and sighed. “I can’t remember the last time I slept in here.”

“You mean ‘we’.” Jace said, wrapping his arms around Simon and falling into his bed. “We haven’t slept apart for years. That should have been a sign.”

Simon shifted and pulled the covers around them. He put his head on Jace’s chest and sighed. “A sign?”

“Yeah.” Jace said, yawning. “When I’m with you, the noises…they are not so loud. It’s peaceful.”

***

Simon’s eyes widened at that. “What do you mean?”

Jace didn’t respond. Simon looked up and found out and saw that Jace was already asleep.

Simon snorted softly and tangled his legs with Jace’s.

As he felt his eyes droop, he snuggled closer to his best friend and love of his life. Tomorrow, they’d talk about what comes next, but now; all he wanted in the whole world was right here and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by 
> 
> Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert


End file.
